Tough Guys Blush
by IshiHatake23
Summary: Dotachin catches the eye of a book store employee where Erika and Walker buy their manga. He starts to feel something for her too and asks her on a date. Rated T for one or two swear words and a kiss.


**Gift fic for my best friend and ever inspiering muse**_** BlueNBlackRoses**_**. Dotachin love because there isn't enough!**

**Dotachin catches the eye of book store employee Kets and he quickly starts to feel the same.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own DRRR, its murchandice, or characters. I do however own Touketsu 'Kets' Keiro and **_**Kiss Yes or No**_**.**

"C'mon Dotachin!"

"Hurry before they close!"

Touketsu looked up from her inventory paper work and tucked her brown hair behind her ear to see two bubbly teens skip into the store. She was familier with them from years of their buessiness with the store. The girl Erika and the boy Walker were _very_ frequent customers. And with them here then-

"Alright, geez, I'm coming." Their broody friend Dotachin, stalked into the store, his cheeks had the slightest tint of pink.

"_Cute_." She thought to herself.

She would admit, she watched him when he came here. He was... charming, in a stoic, broody kind of way. She could tell they embarassed him when they drug him into the store, always going to the graphic romance section. And that soft blush against his tan skin was when had originally captured her attention.

Of course his apperance was nothing to scoff at. Though he was usually covered in bulky clothing, there had been those rare times when he'd abandoned his jaket for whatever reason and she was glad she'd had the privilage to see him. His shoulders were broad, going with his thick neck and toned arms. His eyes were a murky brown, setting off his chocolate colored hair that was always tucked away under a dull bandana.

"Oh no!" Erika gasped, followed by a crash and a thump.

"Kets! What was that?" The store manager yelled from his office.

"Nothing! I'll get it!"

She ran over to where the book shelf had fallen over, the three others staring in shock at the mess. Kets looked to the wall where the old nails holding the book shelf had finally given up the ghost and sighed. Erika and Walker frantically apologized, but Kets waved them off, telling them it was bound to happen.

"It's fine, really, just a spill and some bad nails." She bent down to start collecting the manga.

To her complete surprize Dotachin knelt opposite of her and started picking up books and sorting them into piles. "Walker, you guys go home. I'll stay and help, okay?"

Walker opened his mouth, but Erika jumped in front of him. "Okay, Dotachin! Come on Walker!"

She dragged him out the door chattering to him in hushed whispers. Kets blinked a few times, trying to sort out the oddness.

"Uhh, sorry about the shelf."

"Oh, it's fine. It was old anyway, the old miser's just too stubborn to buy sturdy ones." She replyed. "I appreciate the help though, um, Dotachin isn't it?"

The blush stained his cheeks again. "I-it's Kyohei Kadota, actually. My friends call me Dotachin to tease me." There was a pause and he blush deepened, his face saying that he wished he could take that back.

"I'm Touketsu Keiro, Kets for short." She said smiling bahind her hand. "_For such a tough guy he gets embarassed easy_."

The mess of books slowly detirierated and a small heap in the middle was the only remaints of the overturned shelf. With their close proximety they were almost head to head, scooping up the remaining manga. And it seemed the fates took that fact to heart, because as they reached for a copy of _'Kiss Yes or No'_ their forheads crashed together.

Kyohei rubbed his head then realized what happened. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Are you okay? I am so sorry I-"

Kets giggled as he rambled on.

"I, umm, I- ah, I'm gonna stop talking before I make a bigger ass of myself..." And there was that blush again, which he tried to hide by pulling his bandana down and ducking his head.

She laughed softly and reached for the disheveled bandana, sliding it off. "Don't hide it, it gives you personality."

"I... I don't like it..." He tried to defended.

"C'mon, tough guys blush." Touketsu said as she smoothed out the cloth, handing it back to him. "Besides, a guy that can blush is cute- er, attractive."

Yeah, at that point Dotachin could blend in with a fire truck. The waving-lucky-cat clock chimed behind the counter and Kets shoved the books in a series of stacks against the wall. She stood and smoothed the wrinkles from her grey sweater.

"Well, Kyohei, thanks for helping. My shifts over so I'll fix the rest tomorrow." She turned to go to the back and grab her stuff, weaving good bye.

Kyohei blinked before jumping to his feet, quickly redoing his bandana. "Kets, wait!"

"Hmm?"

"I- I was going to head to a sushi bar and grab something to eat, would... you go with me?" He mentaly kicked his own ass for sounding like a desperate kid. "That didn't come out like I-"

"Yeah, I'd like that." She cut in, smiling brightly.

His brown eyes found her hunter green ones and he smiled back. "Alright."

"Welcome o Russian Sushi!"

"Hey Simon." Dotachin called back as he led Kets into the small shop.

"Hello! What, no group today? Sushi better with friends!" Simon said looking a the lack of Erika, Walker, and Saburo.

"Nah, they went home a while ago, but-" He looked over at Kets, about to introduce her when Simon cut in.

"Oh, Kyohei! You never mentioned girlfriend! Why you never introduce her, she very pretty!"

"Simon!" Dotachin exclaimed, cheeks turning red again as Touketsu almost fell over laughing. "I'm glad you're amused at my distress."

"I'm sorry, but that was pretty funny." Kets said holding back her laughter.

"See, laughing good sign! You hungery now, no? Come sit!" Simon pushed them towards a booth in the far corner. "What sushi you want? Is all fresh and good!"

"I'll have the Gunkan-maki plate, a red dragon roll, and white tea please." Kets smiled at the large russian, closing her menue.

Kyohei allowed himself a private smile. "_At least she's enjoying herself_."

"Kyohei? What you want? You got spacey." Simon asked snapping his fingers in front of the younger man.

"Uh sorry, Simon. I want the Futo-maki and Nigiri combo and green tea."

"Okay, enjoy date."

"Simon!" Kyohei covered his hand with his face, actually considering banging his head against the table.

Kets snikered and shook her head. "Cute and funny, rare combination in Ikebukuro."

He lifted his hand, watching her beam at him. "You're serious about that aren't you?"

"Yup."

"Sushi for the couple!" Simon chimed, laying the plates onto the table.

Kadota twitched and swore he could feel the veins in his forhead pulsing. "Simon..."

"Bye bye, call when you want more sushi!"

They ate, talking about everything and nothing. Debating which sport was better, baseball or rugby. Flicked little peices of sushi at each other and laughing their heads off when one when a stray and hit Dennis. They finished their meal and split the bill, hurrying out before Simon could try and sell them more sushi.

"Good bye, come again for another date!" Simon yelled after them.

"Is he right, Kyohei?" Kets asked taking her cell phone from her jeans.

"Huh?"

"Was this a date?"

Kyohei froze. "_Okay I can either screw this up or look like an idiot and still screw it up... I'm gonna go with looking like an idiot._"

"Well?" She asked a little uncertinely this time.

He faced her fully and took a deep breath. "Yes, this was a date."

Her smile returned and she steped closer. "Then isn't a kiss good bye costomary at the end of a date?"

Kadota blinked then cracked a wide smile. "Yeah, it is."

They steped closer to one another and her arms wrapped around his neck while his hands found purchase on her hips. Slowly their lips brushed. Then the kiss deepened, the two embracing. When they broke apart Kyhei noted with satisfaction that Touketsu was blushing, which made him less distressed about his own.

"Ya know, Erika and Walker didn't get their books. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.

She pecked him again on the lips and slipped a peice of paper into his pocket. "Yeah. I guess you will."

He stared after her as she climbed into a cab and left. He pulled the peice of paper out and read over it. He started laughing, getting odd looks from passer-bys, but he couldn't help it. He headed home, Touketsus little note clutched in his hand.

"Dotachin,

Thanks for tonight, I can't tell you how much I needed it. I hope you're willing to do it again soon.

Oh and by the way you're too damn adorable when you blush! ^3^

Love Kets."

**AU/Note: Hmm, OCness at almost midnight. Yeah can't wait to see how I feel about it in the morning. Oh well. Enjoy **_**BlueNBlackRoses**_**! And everybody else that reads and reveiws, you are all my inspirations too! Dotachin?**

**Dotachin**** Kyohei: Please don't call me that -.-'**

**Me: *stares**

**Kyohei: Thank you all for reading, now please reveiw...Do it.**


End file.
